mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Everlina Kindred
Everlina Kindred mutters to herself, something about a, "Late night smackerel..." As she noshes on crompets and pumpkin juice. Everlina Kindred (b. 8th of December, 2014) is a halfblood first-year Hufflepuff, who began schooling at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September 1st, 2026. She is the daughter of muggleborn Edward Kindred, and halfblood Anne Downing. ((OOC Note - Information found on this page may only be used IC if one has learned it IC. Metagaming is not tolerated. Feel free to reach out if you're confused about something your character may or may not know!)) In Depth Name · Everlina/Everly: An English name, meaning “Boar in the Field.” · Rosemary: A flower name, Rosemary is also meant to mean “Dew of the Sea” and “Bitter Rose.” · Kindred: An English surname meaning “Similar in Kind.” Seer · Everly received the gift to see from her Grandfather, a man who instilled a love for divinations in both his daughter and granddaughter. He recognized the “symptoms” as it was when Eve was staying at his cottage as a child. On top of being able to guess names before they were told to her, dates and numbers before they were said, and songs before they came on the radio, Eve was stirring in her sleep. Her vivid dreams woke both herself and her grandfather up. That was when his suspicions that his ability to see had been passed on, began. They were later confirmed when Everly had a vision. She froze in place, her eyes going a milky white, with an expression of anguish on her youthful features. When she returned from her daze, she described a sight of crushing, twisting metal, deep waters, and bright lights. It was with unease that her grandfather put this information to the side, and in a week’s time, everyone had forgotten about her episode. That was when they visited a beach in North Somerset, and their day of summertime merriment was disrupted. A car, mangled from a recent crash, driven by an inebriated driver, tore through the beach and into the water. On its tail were several police cars. Thankfully, the car did not get far into the water and had managed to steer clear of the beachgoers. Eve and her family watched as the driver was pulled out of the water by the policemen, and the car was later drug away with a tow-truck. · It was then that Eve’s grandfather sat her down, to speak to her about her visions and dreams. He described the gift of seeing to her, and she knew immediately that it must have been the explanation. She was forewarned that seers are often met with similar fates such as the great Cassandra. Eve was to anticipate being accused of attention-seeking or flat out lying, should she try to speak on her visions. So she decided from then on, that should she learn of important information, she would not confess it. Rather, she’d nudge those she knew to be involved, in the right direction, especially if she was forewarned of danger. She would not allow fear to hinder her mindset or her ability to help others. · One noteworthy vision Eve had when she had just turned ten, was that which hinted at the werewolf attacks on Hogsmeade, almost two years before she’d be going to school. Eve, with her mother’s side of the family, had been staying at an inn near Hogsmeade, while on holiday in Scotland. She had a vision of clawed doors, terrified faces, and adults, on their knees and weeping over their children. Even more specifically, she saw a muscular girl with pale blonde hair and honey brown eyes, falling on one knee. The vision came to her while she was asleep, and most of her family members passed it off as a bad dream. Her mother, however, knew better. Sure enough, months later, reports of werewolf attacks in Hogsmeade began appearing in the daily prophet. The Sorting Hat · "Upon being placed, the hat seemed quiet. However, it was whispering to the girl whose head it sat atop. "Hmm... interesting." It muttered to Everlina, "Perhaps Ravenclaw, like your mother and father, for your creativity... But no, you could also be a Gryffindor. I sense a keeness for adventure and a wandering spirit. Hmm..." A moment of thought went by, "Oh, no, it is clear to me now, where you will find your true self." It paused, as though in suspense, "With a heart like that, you better be HUFFLEPUFF!" Boomed the hat, thus sending the girl off to the home of the fair folk. " - Sorting Ceremony of 2026 Wand · Vine: "The druids considered anything with a woody stem as a tree, and vine makes wands of such a special nature that I have been happy to continue their ancient tradition. Vine wands are among the less common types, and I have been intrigued to notice that their owners are nearly always those witches or wizards who seek a greater purpose, who have a vision beyond the ordinary and who frequently astound those who think they know them best. Vine wands seem strongly attracted by personalities with hidden depths, and I have found them more sensitive than any other when it comes to instantly detecting a prospective match. Reliable sources claim that these wands can emit magical effects upon the mere entrance into their room of a suitable owner, and I have twice observed the phenomenon in my own shop." - Garrick Ollivander · Unicorn Hair: "Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. Minor disadvantages of unicorn hair are that they do not make the most powerful wands (although the wand wood may compensate) and that they are prone to melancholy if seriously mishandled, meaning that the hair may ‘die’ and need replacing." - Garrick Ollivander Familiar(s) · Black Cat (Puck): She was gifted a rescue kitten on her eleventh birthday, and she named him Puck with inspiration from Shakespeare's a Midsummer Night’s Dream. She had always had a fondness for faeries, and also felt that Puck’s personality was playful enough to be fitting for the name. Puck is a black shorthair cat, with pale golden eyes. He’s incredibly loyal to his human, but is also friendly around most people, and is a very independent explorer. He tends to come and go as he pleases, but usually curls up with his human at the end of the day. Puck is also very apt at calming Eve’s bad dreams. · White Rat (Venus): In the dungeons, while exploring after a harrowing nightmare, Eve stumbled upon a young lost rat. In her shiny black eyes, fear and sorrow loomed. The Hufflepuff found that this rat was actually quite desperate for affection, and she was more than happy to help. She comforted the small creature, who quickly became a dear friend. Everly named her Venus, and discovered she was a very codependent and clingy pet, but Eve didn't mind at all. It’s often the girl carries Venus in her sweater pockets, sometimes feeding her peas, cheese, or berries. Venus is also particularly good at finding lost things, perhaps because she was once lost, herself. · Green Pygmy Puff (Cornelius): While in Diagon Alley as she was shopping for school supplies before her first year at Hogwarts, Eve found a green, very moss like pygmy puff whom she bought and named Cornelius. Cornelius typically likes eating leaves, spiders, and sugar sprinkles, and smells very earthy, much like the moss he looks like. Patronus · Wild Rabbit: If you have a rabbit patronus, it shows that you are an innocent and courageous person with an inquisitive side. Brave, smart and individual, those with the rabbit patronus have a uniquely pure soul. This enables you to see the good when others cannot, but leaves you open to corruption if your intelligent mind does not remain sharp. Your bravery and honest nature enable you to stay clear-headed in difficult situations when others can't. Quirky, you do not care about following the crowd. Boggart · Skeletons: As a small child, her father had a Halloween decoration he was particularly fond of; a plastic, life-size skeleton he had bought from a muggle store. He tended to torment her with this object. It was often he charmed it to chase her around the house, or would sit it somewhere in her room while it wore one of her dresses. He found it quite funny, but it would be a few years into her tweens before Eve felt the same. Mirror of Erised · When Everly had good dreams (her dreams were always incredibly vivid - either amazing adventures or terrifying nightmares) they usually involved the freedom of flying. She would dream of many things - reaching out to touch the night sky which had become impossibly close, as though her eyes had become telescopes, exploring dungeons that hid glittering gems and potion bottles, or most frequently, she would dream of fairies. The girl knew of pixies and gnomes, but they were not nearly as lovely in the wizarding world, as they were the way muggles wrote them. And she longed for the picturesque, Victorian kind to exist. The kind Cicely Mary Barker wrote about, and drew. So they often appeared in her mind, whether she was dreaming about them in sleep or skylarking during the day. She would imagine them hiding inside tree stumps or between the petals of flowers. To her, they were the tinkling of bells and a trail of light that lead deep into the forest, luring her in, out of mischievousness instead of malice. So it’s no surprise that were she look into the Mirror of Erised, she would see her deepest wish - because above all, Eve wishes to simply be ''a fairy, so she could live amongst them. A bizarre thing to daydream, perhaps, but Everly’s highest ideal of earthly bliss is to be six inches tall, donned in the petals of an arum-lily wrapped in silk ribbon, with her own pair of opalescent bee-wings. Even more so, in her tiny form, she’d dream of her own fairy house inside of a tree stump, though occasionally, she might take holiday in an unused muggle dollhouse, while the children are away. Amortentia · Honeysuckle: The strong smell of a honeysuckle breeze is one she is all too familiar with; it would flood the garden and crawl over the house, announcing the midpoint between a blooming spring and a warm summer. · Firewood: Whether it be a midsummer bonfire or a Yule log, her mother instilled in her an adoration for fire and the smoking scent of burning wood. It was always a comforting thing to fall asleep in bed, with her hair still smelling of delicious smoke. · Custard Tart: She always did have a very strong sweet tooth, but her absolute favorite dish of all time would be a rich custard tart. She and her father would usually share one if they went out to eat in town (and she tended to steal all the berries.) Appearance · Appearance: Everly has milky white skin that burns easily in the sun - exposure to such leaves freckles and moles across her shoulders and nose. Her eyes are a pale grey, though depending on lighting (and sometimes, what she's wearing), they can also look blue or green. When she's excited, her eyes will grow large and bright like evening stars, and when she's upset, they will darken and take on a more stormy appearance. Her hair is naturally a very dark brunette, bordering on black, though the girl has many-a-time considered asking someone to use magic to make her a redhead. Her most distinctive feature is her dimpled chin, which other children had often mocked her over, by saying she had a "Bum chin." If she smiles a certain way, she will also reveal a dimple in her right cheek! Overall, she's the spitting image of her father, especially in her expressions, however, she also shares many facial similarities with her mother. It is often that when her and her mother are out in public, people will think they're sisters. Scent · Lavender: She had gotten horribly sick when she was nine, and she found she felt better after bathing with lavender soap and oils. Ever since then, it has been her favorite thing to use, especially when she is sad or ill. She also carries a small pouch of dried lavender on her person. · Vanilla: She has a tendency to rub vanilla extract behind her ears as if it were perfume. Her mother sends her a bottle of it every few months, though sometimes if she forgets, Eve will resort to asking the house elves for some. Possessions · Enchanted Porcelain Fairy (Harmony): Eve has many toys which are near and dear to her heart. However, there is one in particular that she is most fond of carrying around with her. From an enchanted doll shop in Brighton, Eve was gifted a porcelain fairy doll from her grandfather. She has red hair, dresses in tulip-like clothing, and is enchanted to blink, smile, and hover over Eve's shoulder with her tiny wings. · Gold Ring: A battered looking gold ring with a pale blue topaz can be found on her hand at all times. This was her mother's old engagement ring which her father had given Anne when they first married. Despite the divorce, Anne and Edward are on good terms for the sake of their child, and Anne eventually gifted the ring to her daughter. Amidst one of the rows between Anne and Edward, the ring was thrown, causing the original diamond to become lost, so Anne had the gemstone replaced with Eve’s birthstone instead. Eve wears it as she finds it romantic to wear an old engagement ring of her mother's, like an heirloom, but also likes holding onto this memento of her parents as she’s incredibly sentimental. · Bottle of Liquid Luck: Around her neck, Eve wears a vial of liquid luck. It, and its chain, have been charmed to be unbreakable, and the glass of the bottle has been transfigured to obscure its contents. From simply looking at it, one would not be able to identify it as a bottle of Felix Felicis. This was a gift from her Grandfather, which she received on New Years following the reciept of her Hogwarts Acceptance Letter. Eve will often use it as a pendulum, because of the bottle's pointed shape. · Diary: Tucked between her mattress and her bed frame, Eve keeps a leatherbound book which she uses as her dream journal, divinations journal, and her diary. Every morning she records her dreams and every night she records the days' events, as well as any practice with divinations that she might've done that day. This book also contains the poems she’ll randomly think up, as well as flowers which she picks and presses. In an attempt to be clever, she decorated the cover to look like a book on herbology. The pages mostly appear to have been taken from a typewriter, with photos and flowers taped on. · Tarot Cards: Eve has several sets of tarot cards. She considers herself a collector of such and stores them all in a chest at home. However, there is one set that was handed down to her from her grandfather, that she is particularly connected to. Something about the artwork speaks to her, and the results she has are always incredibly apt. Thus, she carries this specific set with her in her school bag. · Bag of Crystals: Generally on her person, Eve tends to keep a velvet bag filled with many different colourful tumbled stones. · Lock Ring: Large and shaped like a heart, Eve wears a lock ring on her hand. Aures can be seen wearing the key. · Owl Watch: Eve can often be found wearing a watch whose face is the shape of a screech owl - it hoots on the hour! Childhood Everly, otherwise known as Eve (except for the times her mother calls her by her full name because she’s mad about something), was born to Anne Downing and Edward Kindred. The two were both Hogwarts students and Ravenclaws of the same year. They officially 'met' and began speaking after a quidditch incident where Edward accidentally hit Anne in the back of the head with a quaffle in their seventh year, during Ravenclaw's quidditch tryouts. Edward would go on to be one of the team's beaters, while Anne was a reserve seeker who later dropped the team to focus on her studies. They began dating, their relationship surviving mostly on love letters passed in class and in the common rooms amidst their constant need to study. The pair got pregnant with Eve a year after graduation and had her when they were both twenty. Edward was an English muggle-born with Germanic heritage. His parents were two very religious and disapproving people who he was eager to be independent of, when he was of age. Anne was an English half-blood with Polish heritage, having a similar situation as Edward on her mother’s side, but magic on her father’s side (one of the reasons Anne’s mother and father split up.) Anne’s father, Jack, was a wizard, and Gryffindor alumni. He was also one of Eve’s favorite people. Her grandfather had a beautiful little cottage in Kent, with a colorful flower garden in the front of his house, and a vivacious vegetable garden in the back. Angel statues and tinkling wind chimes were everywhere, making his home utterly serene. Eve thought of it as the most pleasant place on earth. Jack had a tendency to get Eve very excited for magic. So much so, that her first showings of magic were at his house. Eve’s happiness would make flowers bloom when they were wilting in the autumn months, and windchimes dance excitedly when there was no breeze. These sort of things began to happen when she was around the age of six. It was also at this time in which Eve’s parents would divorce. Her parents had an unhappy relationship, many fights taking place in a cramped flat in Brighton. When her mother and father finally parted ways, her mother moved to Surrey, and her father bought a big, old house in Ottery St. Catchpole. Her father’s home was the one for which Eve spent the majority of her childhood, (one which she so lovingly named ‘Lancelot Lane’ when they first moved there) though of course she’d spent every weekend at her mother’s so as to spend time with both of her parents. Floo and side-along apparition certainly helped with the distance. Most of her days were spent in daydreams, as she had a very vivid imagination and very few friends. The former was especially lucky for her, as due to the latter, a lot of her time was spent playing alone. She was always exploring outside, singing, looking for fairies, building fairy houses, and pretending to be a heroine like the ones in the stories she read. When she was in her room, she was imagining conversations between wooden fairy dolls, for hours. Life at her fathers was simple and happy. He would often times task her with things such as de-gnoming the garden, and would have her collect peas, honey from the beehives, and wild dirigible plums, as chores. As for her schooling, he made sure that she was properly educated, as he bought her books and made sure she completed her lessons. This wasn’t an easy task. It was common to find her having fallen asleep in whatever book she was doing her lesson from - be it math, science, or english, at their kitchen table. Despite her tendency towards procrastination, however, she was able to grasp the basics of education for a child of her age. When she genuinely put forth an effort, her work was exceptional. It was fairly obvious that Eve was a magical child. When she was anxious or upset, the door to whatever room she would be in would lock by itself without her having touched it. Blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals would tend to find their ways towards her, as well, without her having retrieved them. It always seemed to her like a comfort object would simply appear when she needed it. As well as this, her parents would often times see her turning pages to books without touching them, or shattering untouched teacups during one of her rare tantrums. Thus, it was no surprise that she received her Hogwarts letter at the start of the new year, following her eleventh birthday. About five years since the divorce, just before Eve was off to Hogwarts, her mother remarried. Prior to this, Anne had worked at a rent-a-broom, helping to saddle up family-sized brooms with luggage, where she met her husband and Eve's stepdad. After that, Anne was working as a clerk at St. Mungo's, handling patient information. In her free time, she made enchanted portraits, usually creating beautiful scenes of gardens, flowers, and Victorian women. Eve’s mother was also proficient at the piano. These things were part of what instilled in Eve a love for romanticism and art. Her spirit became one which appreciated beauty in all forms. Anne had married a muggleborn wizard named John Bennett, who had a daughter of his own named Amberly. Anne moved her’s and Eve’s things into John’s home in Essex, and it was here that Eve found herself a new sister. Amberly was older and had graduated from Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. She excelled in her studies for the caring of magical creatures, and by the time Eve was going into her first year, Amberly had begun taking care of unicorns on her very own unicorn farm, with her other stepsister (on her mother’s side), Melody - a Hufflepuff alumni. This was not the only sibling Eve had. She also had a half-brother, with whom she was not very familiar, because he lived in the United States. Eve’s father had visited the States by himself a few years before Eve was born, and conceived a son with a muggle woman. This was one of the many things Edward and Anne would have a row about, before their eventual separation. The son’s name was Carver Wilder, a half-blood wizard who attended Ilvermorny as a Wampus. Despite Edward’s offering to move Carver to Europe so he could be with his son, Carver declined. He chose, instead, to stay with his American family in the states. Edward inspired a mind for the fantastical in Eve. He introduced her to a world of fantasy, in both muggle and magic literature, art, and games. She grew a healthy collection of books that told tales of magic and adventure, and was introduced to tabletop roleplaying games and Wizard’s Chess, for which Edward would have gatherings once or twice a week. With his encouragement, Eve would also pick up swordplay and archery. This heavily enabled her gravitation towards stories which were centric around heroes - people whom, with her avid imagination, she would imitate. When he wasn’t spending time with his daughter or engaging in games with his friends, Edward worked as a crafter of Wizard’s Chess boards. He perfected the practice of carving the pieces and painting them as well as the boards with masterful detail. These pieces of violent and strategic art sold for quite the pretty penny with each commission. On the side, he would also write his own fantasy books, many of which were about fictional wizard warfare. Eve had an attraction for all things beautiful, magical, and romantic. She adored art and poetry, and was especially fond of fairies. Often times she would bake pastries specifically to tantalize such creatures, and would pretend that she was sharing sweets with them. It was always a thrilling thought to her that not only did she live in a world where magic existed, but she ''was ''magic, even if she didn’t know how to control it, yet. She was eager to learn, however. The thought of leaving Lancelot Lane and her family to go to school, however exhilarating it was that she would be learning magic, still saddened her greatly. Eve was a bit dependent on her parents and was easily made lonely and especially socially anxious, due to her lack of friendships thus far, and her home was a safe haven for her. It pained her to think of those long months of being away from home and her family, but she would always remind herself that it was for something wonderful, and it was not forever. Still, she easily (and often) cried, as she wore her heart on her sleeve and had a hard time containing her emotions. As she boarded the Hogwarts Express and waved goodbye to her parents from the compartment window, Eve was a bundle of extreme emotions wrapped in a thick, colorful sweater. The farewell hugs she got from them simply were not enough. Her eyes were swollen with tears, and her heart was racing. It hurt to leave them behind, but at the same time, she was completely over the moon. Even as she sat in her compartment and watched her parents disappear behind a cloud of train steam, she was a jittery, anxious mess (which bothered her cat, Puck, greatly.) Her heart ached and yet it was fit to burst with the love from which it was filled. Hogwarts awaited her, and she was eager to see what was in store. At Hogwarts Before the First Year: 11th Birthday, Acceptance Letter, and the Summer Eve turned 11 in December of 2025, and received her acceptance letter on New Years Eve just before the clock struck twelve. During spring, she nurtured the beginings of a friendship with a boy who lived somewhat nearby, Rubicon Mordusku, and reconnected with a long time family friend and current student of Hogwarts, Bonnie Nishi. Following this, Eve continued to push through her muggle studies per her mother and father's wishes, as she learned the basics of math and science, and polished her already proficient english skills. She did this until the Hogwarts school year ended, and summer commenced. All the while, she filled her spare time with preparation for the things she would learn first hand at school. Once summer had officially begun, Eve and her family took holiday in Brighton Bay, where Eve met many of her future classmates and a few alumni of Hogwarts. She learned stories of dragons attacking the bay several years ago, about the former Headmaster giving his life at the end of the semester prior to the summer, and of some sort of secret cult that older witches and wizards would whisper about. She played many games, visited Cirque de Sorceries, and even adopted a pet fish! But it couldn't all be fun and games, as towards the end of August, she had to go home and prepare for school - which meant shopping for supplies. With a lot of hope and memories under her belt, Eve said goodbye to the summer and entered September as a newly minted student of Hogwarts. Year 1 (2026-27) · '''Autumn ' Eve was sorted into Hufflepuff, and started the year off with a bit of a fright! The night of the feast, she encountered a boggart, who transformed into a skeleton. This caused her to have nightmares and anxieties about being at the school, and worsened her homesickness. Attending Headmaster Fox's memorial did nothing to aid this lonely feeling. The first day of classes did help to pick up her spirits, however, especially when Eve went to flying class and discovered a new passion. Her love for flying was almost instantaneous, once she had recovered from colliding with the flying professor by accident. A few weeks into the school year, Eve had found her footing, made some friends, and learned what classes she most looked forward to. On September 23rd, she cast her first spell - Wingardium Leviosa - in the middle of a Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Vikander. It wasn't long until Autumn came in full swing and the spooky festivities began! Pumpkins were carved, trick-or-treating ensued, the Halloween Bash was a blast, and Eve even hosted a Death Day party for the ghosts of Hogwarts! During this time, however, a strange and evil organ had taken root into the heart of the castle - the clocktower, and began to steal the voices of any who came too close. It even attempted to lure Eve by using her mother's voice, and calling the child by the beloved nickname 'Bumblebee,' and if the Deputy Headmistress was not there, Eve would have followed. However, that night, as Eve slept, the protective earmuffs she wore (the kind the students wear when handling mandrakes) slipped off of her head. In the dead of night, she heard her mother calling to her - singing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are grey..." As the castle slept, Eve abandoned her wand, her familiars, and her friends to slink into the shadows. The organ used her homesickness against her, and lulled her into its grip. Helplessly, Eve slinked into the cage. The next day, hearing her voice, Aures went in after her - in a fury. It wasn't until Hallowe'en night when the school banded together to rescue those that the organ had trapped. While Eve dreamed of being chased through a terrifying maze, grabbed by hands made of vines and branches, others saw her sitting in a cage at the top of a tree which glittered with crystal apples - apples which held the stolen voices of the students and faculty. The entirety of Hogwarts worked together to banish the organ and free everyone, including Eve, who woke up in the hospital wing at the hands of several Ravenclaws. She and Aures slept alongside each other in their hospital beds. When they awoke, the nightmare was truly over. · Winter at Hogwarts Winter came in a gelid rush once November had arrived, causing Eve to have a renewed affection for thick jumpers, soft blankets and the fireplaces found around the castle. It became even more difficult for her to leave her warm bed in the morning, and she found her toes were often chilly inside her boots and the tips of her fingers were usually numb. Jumpers with pockets and extra-long sleeves, along with fuzzy socks, became an absolute must. The girl was rarely seen without a hot cup of tea in her hands between classes. With the help of her friends, Eve battled her homesickness and the residual nightmares that came with the events of Hallowe'en. She became more cheerful, present, and excited in classes. She even took her love of flying to another level and began practicing catching the snitch, so that she could try out for the seeker position for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. · Winter Holiday ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring at Hogwarts ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring Holiday It remains to be seen. · Summer at Hogwarts ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Summer Holiday It remains to be seen. Year 2 (2027-28) · Autumn ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Winter at Hogwarts It remains to be seen. · Winter Holiday ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring at Hogwarts ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring Holiday It remains to be seen. · Summer at Hogwarts ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Summer Holiday It remains to be seen. Year 3 (2028-29) · Autumn ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Winter at Hogwarts It remains to be seen. · Winter Holiday ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring at Hogwarts ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring Holiday It remains to be seen. · Summer at Hogwarts ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Summer Holiday It remains to be seen. Year 4 (2029-30) · Autumn ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Winter at Hogwarts It remains to be seen. · Winter Holiday ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring at Hogwarts ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring Holiday It remains to be seen. · Summer at Hogwarts ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Summer Holiday It remains to be seen. Year 5 (2030-31) · Autumn ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Winter at Hogwarts It remains to be seen. · Winter Holiday ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring at Hogwarts ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring Holiday It remains to be seen. · Summer at Hogwarts ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Summer Holiday It remains to be seen. Year 6 (2031-32) · Autumn ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Winter at Hogwarts It remains to be seen. · Winter Holiday ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring at Hogwarts ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring Holiday It remains to be seen. · Summer at Hogwarts ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Summer Holiday It remains to be seen. Year 7 (2032-33) · Autumn ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Winter at Hogwarts It remains to be seen. · Winter Holiday ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring at Hogwarts ' It remains to be seen. · '''Spring Holiday It remains to be seen. · Summer at Hogwarts ''' It remains to be seen. · '''Summer Holiday It remains to be seen. O.W.L.S It remains to be seen. N.E.W.T.S It remains to be seen. Relationships 'Friendships - ' *Bonnie Nishi - Eve's mother and father had known the Nishi family and been close friends with them for a long time, though Eve was always shy and up until the spring before her first year, she had never directly spoken with Bonnie. Then, on St. Patrick's Day, Eve and her parents took a trip to Hogsmeade where they met up with Bonnie. Both of their parents had arranged for Bonnie to watch Eve, and it was through the excitement of magical inventions and mischief with green sparks that the two bonded. Eve considers Bonnie a dear friend and mentor - and will even jokingly call the Ravenclaw her fairy godmother. *Rubicon Mordushku - Eve met Ruby in the forest near her house. The two talked of fairies and their upcoming first years at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They quickly became friends, thus making Ruby Eve's first real wizarding friend. They spent much of the summer together, eager to learn magic while also content to spend summer days playing as children do. Though Eve did not see Ruby quite as much when she went on Holiday in Brighton, she found she missed him which made her realize she was rather fond of him. If her time was unoccupied and she was alone, he would often pop up in her mind. Later on at school, it became abundantly clear that the two were best friends. *Bobby Billings - On the shore of Brighton Bay, Eve came across a rather odd and somewhat endearing boy named Bobby. Though the two had only known each other for a brief period of time, their friendship grew fast, as they bonded over a love of painting (newly found for Bobby, thanks to Eve!) and beach-time merriment. During school, Bobby became a person who brought great comfort to the girl, even gifting her with his scarf once when she was cold! *Aures Truegarden - Someone else Eve had first met at Brighton Bay, the girl was immediately drawn in like a moth to a flame because of Aures' veela heritage. Eve found she simply couldn't stop staring at the girl! This made the friendship a little awkward at first, but Eve was able to move past it. The two bonded over fairytales and promises of adventure. *Essa Nazari - Essa was someone else Eve had originally met at Brighton. She found the Ravenclaw to be very insightful, comforting, and encouraging, as she often offered Eve advice about her upcoming year at Hogwarts, and had plenty of stories to share about her own time at the school thus far. Later on at school, Essa became someone Eve could confide into about her seer-nature, because Essa was a seer, as well... *Aisling Jones - Eve first met Aisling at Brighton, where she learned that she was a Hufflepuff and the Head Girl of the year that had just ended at their time of their meeting. She was also the one who Eve had learned about the passing of Headmaster Fox from. Eve was inspired by Aisling's artistic prowess and comforted by the girl's seemingly endless compassion. *Everett Marston - Everett is a person with whom Eve disliked at first. He had cruel words to say about her best friend, Ruby, which caused the girl to make a quick judgement. After some accidents and a bit of understanding, however, Eve grew to like him and consider him a friend. *Talula Shippe - Another incredibly helpful housemate, Eve often looks to Talula for inter-house guidance - when she can actually look at the girl, that is. *Celeste Noir - A housemate who was sorted with Eve, whom she had ridden to school with on the train, Eve and Celeste became fast friends and bonded over their shared experiences. 'Enemies or Unfriendly - ' * 'Romantic - ' * 'Professors - ' *Juniper Green - Eve first spoke to the potions professor at Fox's memorial, when the kind-hearted woman loaned the girl her starry hat. Following her kind words about the former headmaster, Eve grew an instant admiration for the professor and was even more excited to attend potions class than before. *Danica Priaulx - Eve's Head of House and Astronomy professor, the girl is already quite fond of this particular professor! She finds the woman to be very warm of heart and accepting of her students, which the girl admires greatly. She's also quite excited about Astronomy, even if the subject is a bit intimidating. *Carrick O'Rourke - Flying very quickly became one of Eve's absolute favourite classes, if not her most favourite class of all, and the professor's good-natured attitude towards the students was definitely a contributing factor to this! When the girl first flew on her broom, she ended up flying headfirst into the professor, likely leaving a broom-shape bruise on his back in the process! He was, however, very kind about it and encouraged Eve to try again. And so she did, and discovered flying to be one of her most favourite things on earth! *Lane Cavanaugh - One of Eve's favourite professors, she was drawn in by his bright and easygoing personality. The class may not be a favourite of hers, but she always enjoys herself when Cavanaugh is teaching! *George Vikander - Eve's relationship with this professor, as her fellow students could likely relate, was tense. His teaching method was considerably sharp, and perhaps even cruel. She could not deny, however, that under the pressure of his teaching was her very first success. *Giovanni Gallo - Between the completely unique and welcoming personality of this professor, and his creative approach to classes, Gallo is certainly one of the professors that Eve most looks forward to seeing. There are many kind professors in the school, this is true, but there's just something about the way this professor speaks, walks, and teaches that makes Eve positively giddy! *Abbadon Blightly - Ever since Eve laid eyes on the Deputy Headmistress when she stepped off of the boat, she knew that she found her interesting. It wasn't until she was being mentally attacked by the cursed organ during her first Halloween at the school, however, that she knew just how caring and fierce the professor truly was. Eve will forever admire Blightly's protective spirit. Rumors & Confessions - (Sourced from the Owl Post and free to use in Roleplay) *One of the first years ran the flying professor down with her broom! That had to hurt! (Posted 09/09/2019) *Apparently a first year threw a Death Day party for the ghosts of Hogwarts! (Posted 09/28/2019) *Who on earth is 'Bumblebee' and why is the castle screaming for them to come to the clocktower? (Posted 09/28/2019) *I tried so hard. But I knew if it was me I'd do the same as she did for my friends. And then it lied and now I don't know how to save them both. (Posted 10/30/2019) Articles - (Sourced from the Owl Post and free to use in Roleplay) *Magical Homes - An Article Featuring Eve's House *An Article On The Organ Attack Life After Hogwarts It remains to be seen. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students